The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) package technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor package including a leadframe with power bars or power ring, which is capable of improving power supply variations and suppressing power noise.
Semiconductor dies are conventionally enclosed in plastic packages that provide protection from harsh environments and enable electrical interconnection between the semiconductor die and a substrate or circuit board. Such an integrated circuit (IC) package typically includes a metal substrate or a leadframe, a semiconductor die mounted on a die pad of the leadframe, and bond wires electrically connecting bond pads on the semiconductor die to inner leads of the leadframe. The leadframe, the bond wires, and the semiconductor die are typically encapsulated in a molding compound.
The technology trends in the back-end packaging industry can be summarized as “more functionality in a smaller space”. The integrated circuit chip is becoming more and more complicated, leading to increased number of external connection pins of the leadframe package. As the pin count is increased, the cost of packaging is increased accordingly.
Further, as the integration and performance of semiconductor dies increase, the impact of power noise on I/O signaling is significant. It is desirable to provide of stable supply voltage during chip operation. Furthermore, in some circumstances, a number of bond wires extending from bond pads on a chip are bonded onto one single inner lead of a leadframe in the package. The crowded wires bonded to one single lead result in reliability and yield issues.
In light of the above, there is a strong need in this industry to provide an improved semiconductor package structure and leadframe package, which are cost-effective, particularly suited for high-speed semiconductor dies, and are capable of improving power supply variations and suppressing power noise.